


Tick Tock

by DreamingLostGirlofNeverland



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Being adorable, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oversleeping, TMI Fanfiction, breakfast date, date, malec fanfiction, malec one shot, shadowhunters fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingLostGirlofNeverland/pseuds/DreamingLostGirlofNeverland
Summary: In which Magnus and Alec have a date and Alec oversleeps.





	Tick Tock

The olden wooden door creaked slightly as Izzy opened it and peaked into the light room. She was greeted by the cool morning air that was coming from the open window hitting her face and several piles of dirty clothes on the floor. Her brother was still lying in his bed, his blanket covering most of him, so that only his rumpled hair peaked out from under the sheets. Izzy frowned, tilting her head and giving her brother a confused look, asking herself what the hell he was still doing in here.  
“Alec?”  
She received a muffled groan as a response.  
“Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have a breakfast date with Magnus?”  
He stretched himself a bit, putting his arms high up into the air and shot a sleepy glance at his sister. “Yeah, but not until 11 am.”  
Izzy raised her eyebrows and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, ticking steadily.  
“It's already half past.”  
In the matter of not even a second, Alec immediately opened his eyes wide and stared at the ceiling, an expression of utter shock on his face. Then, faster than even Izzy could react, he jumped out of the bed, hastily pulled on some of the rumpled clothes lying around on the floor, ignoring Izzy's protest that he couldn't possibly show up on a date dressed like that, especially not if he was meeting up with someone as fabulous as Magnus Bane, and sprinted to the bathroom.  
In less than five minutes, Alec had brushed his teeth and hair and now, without saying as much as goodbye, he was storming out of the institute and along the street as if his life depended on it.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
Magnus was drumming his fingers impatiently onto the surface of the wooden table, watching the hands of the ticking clock steadily moving around the clockface. One hand playing with his lip, he continued to drum a rythm onto the wood only he knew and fixed the clock with a fiery glare that could have burned a hole through it.  
And honestly, Magnus wasn't far from making that happen.  
With every agonizingly slow passing second, his glare at the clock became more piercing. A few minutes ago the waitress had asked him friendly if he wanted something else than his already cold coffee. In response, Magnus had snapped that he didn't need anything else because he was still waiting for somebody. The poor lady, partly startled and partly pityful, had scuttled away quickly but Magnus was so mad at that moment, he didn't even feel sorry for her. He had been in a bad mood since had woken up that day, and had hoped his date with Alec would brighten up his day.  
And now his Shadowhunter was already half an hour late and Magnus was getting grumpier with each passing moment. It wasn't long ago that he had started dating Alec so, as Magnus hated to admit, it was quite possible that he was dumping him.  
Him. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was getting dumped by a Shadowhunter. And Magnus didn't like that at all. Especially not when he had to confess to himself that he was starting to grow a liking in Alec. A Shadowhunter of all people.  
Even though Magnus had already met several Shadowhunters he had grown quite fond of, to him most Shadowhunters still were far too arrogant and condescending for their own good, not caring about anyone but their own kin. So Magnus had sworn to himself never to fall for one of them. In the past, however, he had never even thought that could ever be possible.  
That was until he met Alec. In all these years he had already been walking the earth, Magnus had never met anyone quite like him. Of course, at the moment, Alec was only his date, but Magnus caught himself hoping that his relationship with the young Shadowhunter would eventually develop into something else, something deeper. There was no denying that the warlock was absolutely smitten by him.  
Ten minutes had passed and Alec was still nowhere in sight.  
Sighing deeply, Magnus threw a few dollars onto the table and stood up, leaving the café. The bell at the door rang as he stepped outside and he immediately hissed at the cool air hitting his face. It wasn't winter yet but it was clear that it wasn't far away. The warlock stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, wishing he had taken a scarf with him. Several necklaces around his neck matched his outfit perfectly but sadly didn't help keeping him warm. Usually, the thought of Alec would have done that but now that he hadn't shown up, all he felt was disappointment – and sorrow.  
Alec hadn't showed up.  
He wouldn't come.  
And while Magnus was walking along the street, he realised to his own surprise that he truly wished he had.

Thumb. Thumb. Thumb. Thumb.  
Alec's feet created a steady rythm on the pavement. Although the training Shadowhunters received was very tough, Alec was extremely grateful for it right now. He had never been as good as Jace but he was still able to run full speed along the street for ten minutes now without feeling an urgent need to stop for a break. But even if he had, he wouldn't hold on. He was already extremely late and he didn't know wether or not Magnus would still be there. He really hoped so but could he really expect Magnus to wait for him for over half an hour? Despite his already high age, Magnus didn't always seem to be the most patient of people. His heart clenched by the thought of the warlock being mad at him – and he couldn't even blame him.  
Alec mentally cursed himself. He never slept over, that was something he wasn't allowed to do as a Shadowhunter. But of all days he could have slept in it, it had to be the one where he had a date with Magnus. Passersby were giving him strange looks but Alec really couldn't care less. All he cared about was to get to Magnus as fast as possible as not to cause any more drama.  
Finally, already gasping for air, Alec reached the streat in which the café was placed and stormed into the building. Some customers looked up at the sudden ring of the door bell and furrowed their brows at the sight of the young boy that was frantically looking around in the café, quite out of breath. But Magnus wasn't there anymore.  
Cursing under his breath – something he rarely did – Alec turned around and headed out of the café, running along the street once more while searching his pockets for his phone. If he couldn't find Magnus, maybe he could at least call the warlock to explain himself and set up a new date. However, his heart skipped a beat when he discovered that his phone was nowhere to be found. Alec had left in such a hurry that he must have forgotten it on his night stand. Of course that had to happen to him at the worst time possible.  
Alec looked up again, figuring the warlock would probably have gone back to his apartment. The shortest way to the next subway would be through Central Park so Alec decided to go that way, hoping to catch Magnus perhaps even before he reached the subway.  
Less passersby looked at Alec running now as there always were several people jogging in Central Park. The park, however, was already quite full with people, so that it was somewhat more difficult for Alec to make a full sprint to the tube. The Shadowhunter had just arrived at the lake when a few hundred metres in front of him, he spotted a very familiar figure walking along the shore. Feeling a huge weight being lifted of his chest, Alec started sprinting.

Magnus had decided to take the road through Central Park to get to the subway. If the rest of the day was going to be as horrible as the morning (which he had no doubt about), he figured he might as well try to enjoy a little walk through the park – probably the only silver lining he would get that day. As he was trotting along the path, he stuffed his hands deeply into the pockets of his black trousers, sighing deeply and clicking his tongue in his mouth. He was kind of mad at Alec that he hadn't even sent him a message but to his own surprise, the more overwhelming feeling in his chest was simply disappointment, He had so hoped Alec would be different, that he would finally make the change he had been hoping for.  
It turned out Alexander Lightwood was breaking his heart just like the rest.  
Magnus pressed his lips firmly together and kicked one of the pebbles into the lake he was just walking past. It was in that moment that he heard a sudden shout behind him. Taken aback, he was going to look behind him but just as he was about to turn around a huge black something crashed into him. Startled, Magnus grabbed onto it to keep his feet on the ground but it was no use – the force was so strong that both of them lost their balance and, with a yelp and a loud splash, fell into the lake.  
Magnus found himself in a state of shock as the ice cold water hit him and immediately soaked his clothes, the weight pulling him deeper under water. Thankfully he was still near the shore so he was able to get his feet to stand on the ground and break through the surface, coughing and whiping his eyes. He walked over to the shore and collapsed onto the ground. When he had a clear sight again, he looked at the thing – the person, as he now noticed – that had pushed him into the lake and was now lying next to him. And once more his breath hitched as he recognised them.  
It was Alec.  
While the Shadowhunter was still spitting water, Magnus stared at him like he was an alien from outer space. However, when Alec had catched his breath and noticed Magnus staring, he turned bright red.  
“Hey Magnus,” he said, quite out of breath.  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Hey.”  
Silence.  
“I forgot my phone at the Institute,” Alec blurted out, obviously panicking.  
“Really,” Magnus answered, not even trying to hide his amusement. “And you made both of us fall into the lake just to tell me that?” Despite both of them being dripping wet and him still being somewhat upset that Alec hadn't shown up, he couldn't keep being mad at the Shadowhunter.  
“No! No no no, of course not! I was just- I overslept and then I ran to the café to meet you but you were already gone and I had been in such a hurry that I forgot my phone.”  
“So... you ran the whole way from the Institute to the café and then you followed me?”  
Alec paused, only now considering that Magnus might be weirded out by that. “Yes...”  
But to his great relief, the warlock's mouth twitched before curling into a bright smile. “Oh Alec,” he laughed.  
“So... You're not mad?”  
“No, Alexander,” Magnus smiled and stood up, wiping the dirt from his trousers. “I'm not angry. Quite the contrary, actually.”  
Alec exhaled heavily, a smile forming on his face. Then, though, his expression became more compunctious. “Sorry about the- y'know...” He gestured to the lake. “I'll make it up to you, promised.”  
In response, Magnus smirked and liked his lips. “Well, that's very good. Because you can already start with that.”  
Alec raised his eyebrows and rose to his feet. “I can?” he said, both curious and wary.  
“I don't know about you but I don't want to stay in these clothes. How about we go to my place, change our clothes and have a drink?”  
A smile crept onto Alec's face. “Yeah,” he agreed, nodding approvingly. “Sounds good.”


End file.
